Honeycomb panel is used for partitions and other interior structures in commercial aircraft. Various devices must be attached to the honeycomb panel. In order to provide attachment points, potted inserts have long been installed in honeycomb panel.
An example of a potted insert and a method for its installation in honeycomb panel is illustrated in Gauron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,493, FIGS. 1 to 12. These inserts have a female thread center bore adapted to receive a male thread fastener. The threaded connection is intended to secure the attached device to the panel in a way which is resistant to unauthorized manipulation and the effects of vibration. Detachment is intended to require the use of a tool. However, this threaded connection is not suitable where it is desired that the device be temporarily and securely held while at the same time being manually, repeatedly attachable and detachable from the panel. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention relates to a magnetic insert receptacle wherein the insert has received therein a magnet or magnetically conductive stud for the purpose of temporarily yet securing affixing an item or device to an aircraft wall, table, etc. Applications include holding logos/artwork to partition walls, keeping loose objects in the aircraft cabin, portable devices (e.g., remote controls, phones, etc.) in place during takeoff/landing/turbulence and/or for general securing of lightweight yet removable features within an aircraft, yacht, etc.